Existing headsets, such as virtual reality (VR) headsets may include a screen for exclusive viewing by a user. For example, VR headsets are adapted for wearing on the head of a person with the screen positioned in front of the eyes of the person for an immersive visual experience. The VR headsets may be used for displaying graphics to a person wearing the VR headset. For instance, the graphics may provide a movie, television, virtual world, game, simulation, or the like. The VR headset may be in communication with a game console, computer, or mobile device for delivery of the graphics. In some examples, VR headsets may provide an enhanced user experience by presenting a wide-angle field of view for an immersive experience. VR headsets may be provided with graphics capable of panning and tilting along with the movement of the head of the person wearing the headset. In some instances, the VR headset may be used at home for entertainment, for work presentations, marketing demonstrations, in public for private viewing of the graphics, or other uses.